Naruto: New Beginning!
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: 3000 years have Past since Goku has left the earth and Vegeta left after his friends and loved ones has passed on. What Will happen in the New world? Find out Today on Naruto: New world! (Contribute to the story.)
1. Intro

**Naruto: New Beginning!**

 **Introduction.**

 **This is going to be a basis for a story and for other people to join in creating the story. So feel free to make up contribute to the story Pertaining to the story line and the Cannon to Naruto/Shippuden crossed with Dragonball,/Z /GT.**

 **(And yes Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue is allowed but I would really like the SSG, SSGSS/SSGB Later on in the Story.)**

 **Plus keep Goku and Vegeta In Character.**

* * *

 ** **Rules:****

 ** **No Sex in the stories (How ever pervert moments are allowed.)****

 ** **PM (Private Message) me so We can establish a way for you to submit your chapter. Either it be from E_Mail to DocX Exchange.****

 ** **Keep Goku and Vegeta IC (In Character)****

 ** **Say which chapter you want I'll post what chapters are taken when they are called (Chapter 1 is exempt since it's all ready is Premade.)  
****

* * *

 **Chapter Number taken**

 **1  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Planetary Rest

**Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT Are all owned by FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama also Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Hayato Date Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. Please support the official releases.**

 **Chapter 1: Planetary reset.**

A 3000 years have past since Goku left with Shenron and darkness befell upon the Earth once again with corruption an irreversible Corruption and Vegeta gone off to another planet to train alone as Goku was training with Shenron in another world. "Whis... Whis... WHIS!" ,Berrus the God of destruction yells for his attendant

"Yes, What is is lord Berrus?" ,Whis asked standing beside him.

"Looks like the Earth is about to be Destroyed by the evil and corruption again like it did with Omega Shenron." ,Berrus said. "Along with all the Delicious food the Earth. has" ,Berrus sighed.

"Hmm, I see. How about a Planetary reset?" ,Whis asked.

"A planetary reset?" ,Berrus asked in response

"Yes, A planetary reset. It's where you have the planet destroid and turns into a-new." ,Whis replied.

"Hmm Sure we can do that. But I think we need to contact Dende before we do. So we can let him know." ,Berrus said.

"Hmm, yes your right. I'll do it right now. Hello Dende. Can you hear me? It's me Whis." ,Whis said telepathically to Dende the Guardian of the Earth.

"Ahh, yes Lord Whis I'm here." ,Dende replied.

"Lord Berrus want to have the entire Earth re-done from scratch as the Earth has been plagued with darkness and Corruption. Since Goku and Vegeta are gone." ,Whis said.

"I understand Lord Whis... What would you like me to do?" ,Dende asked.

"I'm going to come by and picks you and your attendant Mr. Popo up and bring you here to Lord Berrus' world. I'll be there in half an hour." ,Whis replied.

"Alright, We'll be waiting." ,Dende said.

Mean while on Earth.

"Mr. Popo would you mind coming here for a minute." ,Dende said and Mr. Popo comes walking up to Dende.

"Yes? What is it Dende?" ,Mr. Popo said calmly.

"Lord Berrus wants to have the Earth completely done a-new and Lord Whis is coming here to pick us up and take us to his realm" ,Dende replied as Mr. Popo bows to Dende.

"Okay Dende." ,Mr. Popo replied.

30 Minutes have past and Whis is now on Dende's Lookout Formerly called Kami's lookout.

"Are you both ready Dende and Mr. Popo?" ,Whis asked.

"Yes Lord Whis." ,Dende replied as all three of the starts going towards Berrus' realm

In the world of the Supreme Kai.

"Hmm, It's time for the Earth to be Destroyed." ,The old Kai stated.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" ,The Supreme Kai asked.

"Berrus the Destroyer wants to have the Earth re-renewed because of the evil and corruption that's upon the Earth." ,The Old Kai replied.

"I see and what does he intend to do with the planet once it's re-renewed?" ,Supreme Kai asked.

"I'm not sure we'll just have to wait and see." ,The old Kai replied.

"I must tell King Kai the news." ,The Supreme Kai said. "King Kai I have some news." ,Supreme Kai said.

"I know, I can sense it. Lord Berrus wants to do a whole Planetary reset." ,King Kai replied

"Mhmm" ,Supreme Kai said.

In Berrus' realm.

"It's time." ,Berrus said with a feral grin as he stands up waiting for Whis to get back from the Earth with Dende and Mr. Popo.

Whis along with Dende and Mr. Popo arrives in Berrus' realm.

"I'm back Lord Berrus." ,Whis said as Dende and Mr. Popo bows to Berrus.

"Hello, Lord Berrus. It's been a while." ,Dende said as he bows as he has aged (I'm just going to make up his age) and now he is 2579 years old.

"Yes it has Dende." ,Berrus replied.

"Are you ready Lord Berrus?" ,Whis asked holding his staff in his hand.

"Of course I am Whis." ,Berrus replied as he puts his hand on Whis' back as they both took off towards the planet.

Mean while in the other world where Goku was training.

Sounds of combat would be echoing and with small shock-waves going through the entire world. "Man, Vegeta You've really gotten stronger then the last time we fought." ,Goku said as he was training with Vegeta as he met up with him a year ago.

"Of Course and Naturally Kakarot so have you." ,Vegeta said with a smirk but quickly turns his head as he felt a serge of Godly energy as Goku looks with him

"That feels like Berrus' energy and he's heading towards Earth." ,Goku said.

"Yeah, the last time I head about the Earth that it has been corrupted and now I'm wondering what Lord Berrus is going there for." ,Vegeta wondered

"Lets go ask him then" ,Goku said holding two fingers to his forehead.

"Humph might as well." ,Vegeta replied ad he puts his hand on Goku's Shoulder as they both instantly teleports to Berrus and Whis as they both were flying at incredibly high speeds as Goku quickly puts his hand on Whis' other shoulder and Vegeta holding on to his.

"Ahh, Goku, Vegeta What brings you here." Whis asked.

"We just came here to see what you both were doing going right towards Earth." ,Goku replied.

"We're just going towards Earth so we can re-create the planet by a planetary reset." ,Berrus said as all four of them were traveling towards Earth.

"A planetary reset?" ,Vegeta asked.

"Mmmhmm. It's just your basic Destroy and re-new." ,Whis answered

"But wouldn't that also Destroy all the food?" ,Goku asked as Berrus hung his head low.

"Yes it would." ,Berrus replied.

"But we can wait for the planet to be re-populated so we can try some of the New Earth's Delicacies." ,Whis said as they all made it to the outer atmosphere of the Planet and stops as Berrus points one finger towards the Earth.

"Wait what about Dende?" ,Goku asked.

"Already taken care of Their both on Lord Berrus' planet." ,Whis replied as Berrus Destroys Earth causing the entire Earth to erupt destroying the entire planet while Whis taps his staff on the emptiness of space creating a new Planet Earth in it's spot along with the Lookout.

"Lets go check out the New Earth." ,Berrus said as he flies down into the New Earth with Whis, Goku and Vegeta flies down behind him. "Hmm, Not bad Whis." ,Berrus said as he looks over to the God Tree Carrier if the Chakra Fruit. "Whis what is this fruit and What is this tree?" ,Berrus asked.

"That's called the God Tree and the Fruit is called a Chakra Fruit. It's a new type of Energy it's less destructive the Ki. But Ki will be completely rare in people also." ,Whis replied as Berrus tries to reach for the fruit but Whis hits Berrus' hand with his staff.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" ,Berrus Yelled.

"This fruit isn't for you to eat Lord Berrus. I'm planing on someone else to eat it and gain the power of the Chakra." ,Whis replied.

* * *

 **Who is this Person Whis is talking about? What will happen will they do when eat the fruit? What will become of this new Earth? You Decide what happens In the next Chapter of Naruto: New Beginning!**


End file.
